


stars on earth

by latenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireflies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/pseuds/latenights





	stars on earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LugianBeforeSwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/gifts).



It suddenly feels like they’re eight years old again, wandering around Hajime’s front yard, nets and glass jars tucked under their arms as Oikawa marvels excitedly at the night sky. The chorus of crickets are as annoying and familiar as the chattering of his best friend by his side and he smiles, watching as Oikawa points out pictures he can make out among the stars.

“That one looks like your grumpy face Iwa-chan,” he says, nudging Hajime with a snicker. Hajime sends him a half-hearted glare but his eyes still wander to along Oikawa’s free arm to his pointing finger as it traces whatever imaginary picture he has in his head. “See, there’s Iwa-chan’s caterpillar eyebrows. And if you look down you’ll see your frowny mouth.” He draws vague lines somewhere over a cluster of stars. Hajime honestly can’t follow it.

“I don’t see it. All I see is your annoying pouting face.”

“So rude!”

He pinches Oikawa’s cheek playfully and laughs when the other whines dramatically as he rubs over the spot (“So brutal, such a caveman Iwa-chan”). Eventually they set down their equipment underneath the maple tree, still green in the summer season, and sit beneath it, backs leaning against the trunk. The grass tickles the skin of their legs and the humid air makes their shirts sticky against their torsos but Hajime sighs in contentment, closing his eyes and resting his head to the bark. He doesn’t know how long he stays in that position, drinking in the smell of cut grass and earth and the drone of crickets, but a warm weight settles on his hand and his eyes blink open slowly, gaze dropping to his hand where Oikawa has his own clasped over it. His cheeks warm up slightly.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers, brightness in his eyes and wonder in his tone. “They’re here.”

Hajime turns his attention forward and almost gasps.

In the dark shroud of night, the fireflies fill his backyard with tiny specks of light, floating about soundlessly. They fly in the air like slow moving comets and stars, constellations and galaxies surrounding them in dusty light. Oikawa grips his hand tightly in excitement and Hajime finds himself clutching back. Hajime has lost count of how many times they’ve done this (summer of June when they were eight was the first time, he can still recall). No matter how often they’ve incorporated this moment into their lives, seeing the view still stuns him and leaves him almost breathless. Oikawa, he thinks, must feel the same.

They both sit there, still underneath the tree, quiet, hands clasped between each other and watch the fireflies move lazily about as if the world is moving in slow motion.

“We haven’t seen this many before Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice is soft, as if any louder would break the scene and send all the fireflies away.

“Yeah.”

“I kind of don’t wanna catch them anymore.”

“Yeah.”

“Can we just watch them? They look like little spaceships.”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa laughs quietly and his heart beats faster at the sound of it. “Is that all you can say Iwa-chan?” he teases fondly. “Did you lose eighteen years of vocabulary already?”

Frowning, he turns around to make a biting comment but his mouth closes when he catches Oikawa staring back right at him, eyes warm, mouth curled into a soft smile. He’s illuminated by the small lanterns of the fireflies around him, bathing him in dim golden light. Like this, he looks calm, serene, almost ethereal. He looks like he belongs, among the stars and space, in a home far above his reach where he can shine the brightest. Hajime can’t help the flush that rushes to his cheeks or the hand that reaches forward to caress Oikawa’s face, thumb sweeping gently at the bottom of his eye. Oikawa watches him curiously, breath bated, and lips slightly parted.

Hajime’s movements are slow. Their foreheads touch, noses brushing against each other, but neither of them make any further motions. Just allow their warm breaths to mingle between them. The world seems to still around them while they stay like that, in delicate touches and delicate breaths. He can almost feel Oikawa’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek, if only he’d lean in a little closer…

“Hajime.” It comes out barely above a whisper. Oikawa smiles at him full of affection, knocking the air out of his chest at once. “Hajime.”

“Tooru…” The name is light on his tongue, unfamiliar from rare use but pleasant.

Underneath the starry sky and surrounded by floating galaxies, they kiss.


End file.
